


A Place Without Aideen's Light

by JoMoznaNe



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMoznaNe/pseuds/JoMoznaNe
Summary: A young Mystic filly wanders away and finds a friend, who invites her for a strange adventure.





	A Place Without Aideen's Light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Místo bez světla Aideenina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906706) by [JoMoznaNe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMoznaNe/pseuds/JoMoznaNe). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSO keeps messing with the Wild horses and I'm sick of having to change stuff. Despite being called a "she" during all quests, Ziggy is apparently a colt. Not in this story, however. I was willing to make changes when they finally named the brown Warrior foal and it turned out to be a filly named Athena (I originally named her Pebble and made her a colt instead), but Ziggy was called a filly during the quests and thus she is a filly in this fanfic.

Calm silence loomed over Mystic's territory. Members of the herd lay in grass between all the purple flowers and contemplated. The squirrels in the treetops chirped happily.

Under a grown redwood tree sat a grey filly with a blue mane. Three sqealing squirrels circled around her hooves. The filly argued with them stubbornly. She was pretty proud of herself. Not even a year old and she already learned a foreign languague all by herself! Only thanks to that did she have any friends among Mystics at all.

She dreamed of becoming a squirrel. She knew, of course, that it wouldn't be possible, but she wanted to get closer to her friends. The other Mystics were all far too old to play with her, so the only ones to run between the redwoods with her were the squirrels. If she didn't have these dumb hooves, she would even climb the trees with them.

She'd actually tried it a few times already, but the branches were too high up for her to reach them. And so she had to sit underneath and watch her friends swing back and forth in the treetops.

The three squirrels climed up the redwood and the filly found herself alone. They liked talking to her, but watching the world from such height was more fun. The foal was upset. She wanted to go after them. She wanted to see what it's like up there.

Her blue mane fell into her face, but she determinedly continues trotting up a hill. She thought that if she climbed higher, maybe she could find a better spot to get onto some branch. She found a big stone sticking out ot the terrain and she trotted onto it. There was a thick redwood branch right under her. "That one could easily carry me..." the filly mumbled to herself and reached out with her hoof.

"This was a terrible idea," the filly said. The branch did indeed support her weight ad she even managed to get to a different one, and another one. But one of these branches suddenly creaked and cracked under her hooves. The filly found herself dangling above the ground and praying to Aideen herself, that she won't break anything.

At last, the branch broke and the filly fell onto a hazel bush. Luckily she was fine. All of her four legs were as agile and quick as ever. As she was making sure she is indeed fine, dry sand crunched under her hooves. _We don't have sand like that on our territory..._ she thought nervously. That meant that her journey through the treetops lead her to a different herd's land.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" The filly heard hoof clatter and looked around. Out of the cloud of dust emerged a young brown striped filly around her age. She was slightly relieved. She expected to stumble upon an adult.

"What are you doing here? You're not a Warrior!" the filly whinnied and flicked her tail. The other filly lowered her ears. "I got lost. I was climbing trees and then fell down."

"Of course you fell down! You have hooves and no way to grip! You must be very stupid!"

The grey filly frowned and shook her head. "Stupid? Me? I speak the language of squirrels! I bet you can't do that!"

The filly snorted and dug into the ground with her hoof. "I can't do that... But I scared away a snake once! Almost..."

The grey foal flicked her ears. "Scare away a snake! I couldn't do that!"

"There's nothing else for me to do. Nobody wants to play with me, everyone is too busy. So I learn to scare snakes away. One almost bit me, but I'm getting pretty good at it, just so you know!"

A few minutes later, the foals were getting lost in clouds of dust, running in circles and back and forth. They decided to not fight anymore, for their own safety. Maybe they could even become friends... for their own safety.

Their herds won't be too happy about it, of course. Horses from other herds aren't supposed to meet outside of regular gatherings. But maybe they wouldn't have to find out. And so they offered each other a bow, like they saw adult horses do when they introduced each other.

"My name is Ziggy."

"I'm Athena."


End file.
